Atrollahai - The Prince Was No One
by Trollcraft
Summary: I talked with some people who were disappointed with the season 8 story so here's a quick re-write/revision of season 8 - which should actually stretch for several more seasons. Btw, this is a parody so don't take it too seriously. All use of copyright is fair use as parody.
1. Season 8

_I talked with some people who were disappointed with the Night King story so here's a quick re-write/revision of season 8 - which should actually stretch for several more seasons. By the way, this is a parody so don't take it too seriously. All use of copyright is fair use as parody._

**Atrollahai - The Prince Was No One - Season 8 Re-Write**

**Season 8**

First of, the battle between the living and the dead will be a lot different. Melisandre won't be present. The Night King won't attack personally but rather direct his armies from the north telepathically. Equally Bran will know this won't try to use himself as bait. He will warg into Viserion instead but the battle will be lost anyway as White Walkers simply raise more dead to replenish their army. Viserion is ultimately destroyed.

The battle ends with pretty much the same casualties as before except Theon who survives for now and continues to act as Bran's bodyguard. They are all forced to flee as the dragons cover the back. News of the their defeat quickly reaches Cersei and she is now worried. The Long Night has also come, the sun no longer shines in Westeros, the dead march on.

Lady Melisandre resurfaces in King's Landing to warn Cersei that "humanity is in peril", that the "night is dark and full of terror" and that her only hope now is to take her people and travel east, to the lands of Asshai in Essos. Cersei is too proud to give up the Iron Throne and will hear none of it and send her away. Melisandre remarks "I've failed humanity before, I will not do so again" as she is escorted out by the Mountain and the other guards, later Qyburn quietly defects when everyone is asleep, knowing first hand the power the dead have after resurrecting the Mountain.

With the Hand of the Queen gone, her reign starts to decline even further and it's only a matter of time before large scale riots in King's Landing start breaking out. To secure her position she agrees to marry Euron in a speedy ceremony and not wait for the war to end. Euron promises to utterly destroy the army of the dead and starts preparing caches of wildfire and dragonglass cannons. Melisandre appears to Euron and also tells him to travel east but he declines as well.

While on the run, Sansa still tries to turn Jon against Daenerys and convince him to seek the throne, but he's having none of it. In the end it doesn't matter though as a good portion of their forces, including some surviving Dothraki, turn against Dany and start to support Jon for the throne especially after witnessing him single-handedly fend off hordes of undead from all directions in open battle. Jon attempts to calm everyone down by publicly announcing he doesn't want the throne, but this doesn't seem to stop the unrest at all, many people have already made up their mind, Jon must be king.

As undead continue marching south he's desperately trying to come up with a solution to get the people ready for battle and united rather than infighting so he announces his formal marriage to Dany after a swift secret ceremony and that they will rule as equals as recommended by Tyrion. This boosts the morale enough to defend their position from a smaller-scale undead attack, but after that it's back to infighting and they are in a very vulnerable position with a much larger attack incoming.

Varys orchestrates an elaborate plot to put an end to the infighting once and for all by creating a red wedding type of situation that would end with Sansa and the main supporters of Jon's claim executed so the rest can fall in line. Yara Greyjoy's forces are to arrive as "mediators" but execute Sansa right at the negotiating table. Jon Snow must agree to stand aside while this happens. He appears to agree to sacrifice family for the greater good.

What really happens is that Jon Snow walks into the negotiation room unexpected and without any warning stabs Dany on the spot, saving Sansa and putting an end to the dispute. Dany looks him right in the eyes as she dies, with an incredulous look. She never expected this. He then publicly denounces Dany as a traitor and usurper despite Varys being the only one who knew and orchastrated the plot with Dany kept in the dark about it. He publicly embraces his identity as Aegon Targaryen and also assures his people they have nothing to fear even if they didn't support his claim... all except Varys who is executed.

Varys last words are a warning to Jon that he'll never win without her dragons' suppport and now they're his enemies, having murdered their mother. Jon points out he never wanted any of this but he'll embrace his destiny as king if it means stability and victory for the living. He regrets that Sansa forced his hand this way. He also reveals he had the dragons restrained previously and he'll use Bran to control them one at a time.

Sansa appears pleased with the events but Jon will no longer speak to her. She insists he'll come around once he realizes that court politics will even dirtier once he ascends to the Iron Throne.

Arya is disgusted by all that just happened and plans to leave.

Greyworm, Missandei and many others defect, but most stay with Jon, including most surviving unsullied not having much personality of their own anyway. They are killed later and raised as dead.

Their keep however is suddenly attacked much sooner than expected and in the chaos the White Walkers recover Dany's body before it is burned. She is taken up north to be resurrected, not as a wight but a unique White Walker bound to the will of the Night King and... immune to dragonglass and with the ability to control the living dragons.


	2. Season 9

**Season 9**

By this time at least a year has passed since the Long Night began and the living have been constantly losing battle after battle, almost always retreating further down south and the White Walkers using the fallen to replenish their army. The cycle appears to not end.

Dany has just been resurrected as unique White Walker immune to dragonglass and will soon be joining the undead siege down south.

Bran has been reading tomes in the Citadel by peering into the past and discovers that wildfire can destroy undead, including Dany if need be. Recalling that his power can in fact influence the past as seen with Hodor and even Ned Stark turning his head around but unable to see him, he tries to change it by convincing the Mad King Aerys II Targaryaen to act swiftly before the Long Night can even happen, but in doing so actually causes him to go mad and over the years this worsens to the point where he can only say one sentence "Burn them all!" shortly before his death at the hands of the Kingslayer.

He also tries to plea with the Night King shortly after his creation but doing so actually causes him to despise all living as weak and sets him on the path to world conquest.

He finally realizes that the past cannot be changed. Whatever has happened will happen and even attempts to change it will actually cause it to happen. The only hope lies in the future.

Melisandre finally makes her way to Jon's camp and pleads with him to take his forces and travel east. Jon is reluctant but Bran agrees they should travel east and Jon ultimately agrees.

Davos plans to execute her but she reveals her true form as a very old woman. Davos stays his hand for now but plans to kill her after the living have won the war. She says only "I'll be dead before the dawn."

As Arya is leaving she remarks "In the end, your prophecy was a lie, Azor Ahai was no one..." Melisandre finally admits their survival was never in fate's hands and that you don't need to a be prophet or visionary to realize the land is doomed.

On the other side of the continent Euron is fighting the dead and they seem to be equally matched. He hears news of Jon's army retreating to Essos and plans to ambush them but doesn't think he can beat two dragons unaware that Dany's death means their questionable loyalty to Jon. His spies however do report of an ancient artifact called Dragonbinder held by the Citadel. With it, he could command dragons and turn them against any enemy.

Gather 20 good men outside the Citadel he calls for their unconditional surrender as the men inside wouldn't be fighters anyway. When nobody comes out he storms the building which reveals itself to be a trap. Everyone is dead and there was never any artifact inside. Euron's men quickly defeat the wights but the Night King himself makes an appearance, alone.

Euron is unimpressed. He challenges the Night King to a one on one fight and promises to **** him up so hard he'll wish he had stayed in the north. The Night King however is equally unimpressed has other plans.

Some time later Cersei grows impatient waiting for Euron to return. Months later he finally does and is greeted by a cheering crowd in King's Landing after announcing that the dead are no longer a problem.

"Finally," she thinks, "another month like this and the people would surely have revolted."

Euron is welcomed in the throne room along with his men.

"Ah Euron, I knew you would..."  
She is interrupted by Euron who merely says "You no longer need to worry about any of it, I took care... of everything."

His men proceed to subdue the guards except the Mountain who merely stands still doing nothing as Euron prepares to kill Cersei.

"What is this? What are you doing Euron?"  
"Succeeding you, my Queen!" he says as he stabs her in the heart.

Euron Greyjoy, now Champion of the Night King rises only to say "This kingdom will fall! And from the ashes will rise a new order that will shake the foundations of this ****ing world!"

He then proceeds to slaughter everyone in King's Landing and raise them as undead. The Long Night continues...


	3. Season 10

**Season 10**

Millions have fled Westeros and are now following Jon Snow including many living defectors from Euron's armies, now officially known as Aegon Targaryen, true king of the 7 kingdoms, as he marches east to Asshai in search of an answer, a journey that will be filled with many dangers and challenges.

Dorne and a few small pockets such as Riverun remain the only living resistance in Westeros but they are holding them off for now.

Jon faced with so many refugees from Westeros has to find them a homeland and does so by conquering Meereen from Daario Naharis and the land around it, founding the nation of Targerar.

He is about to kill Daario and slaughter what remains of his army but Melisandre interferes and warns them they need allies in the war with the Night King.

With common folks settled, Jon can now continue his journey to Asshai with only those able to make the trip.

Along the way, Bran has a vision and warns Jon that something's not quite right. He is correct, Qyburn is missing and well ahead of everyone, recruits warlocks and attempts to destroy the Night King by sundering the land north of the Wall. Bran warns that if this spell is successful it could destroy not just the north but cause a devastating cataclysm throughout the world. It's now a race against time to complete the journey to Asshai and stop Qyburn.

Qyburn is stopped but his spell manages to weaken the Night King. His life is spared for now. Some White Walkers and wights die off on the spot, Euron is weakened as well while others like Dany regain free will.

Undead Dany betrays Euron and Euron is forced to flee north to regain his power. Dany helps Edmure Tully take King's Landing from the dead but betrays him in the end when he demands that she leave the city and take her undead "animals" with her. She kills him and crowns herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Undead Jorah Mormont (who was not burned as Winterfell was lost in this revision) and undead Lyanna Mormont join her. King's Landing becomes populated by free willed undead now. Undead Greyworm is captain of the guard and undead Missandei an advisor.

Dorne reluctantly supports her claim as long as she helps them kill off the "bad" undead.

In one year she manages to retake everything south of the Twins.

Far to the north, Euron strangles a weakened Night King absorbing his power in the process and becoming the new Night King. His new mission in life now? Same as before probably. Get hammered as **** (as much as the living dead can), ***** some **** up and then **** the queen Daenerys. Some things never change.


	4. Season 11 - Final

**Season 11 (the true final season**)

Jon explores the lands beyond Asshai to find more dragons to prepare for the final war against the Night King, now Euron Greyjoy, as well as the war with undead Dany who now seeks vengeance on Jon Snow for killing her.

Euron has regained his strength and realizes what a "*****" the previous Night King was, afraid to simply freeze the Narrow Sea to cross over into Essos. His army also starts marching south again and Twins is the first to fall. Dany's undead are simply unable to hold off superior numbers now with Euron's strength renewed.

A truce must be reached, Tyrion proposes that Jon Snow return the two dragons for temporary peace with Dany, plus alone neither side would seem capable of truly defeating the Night King. Dany doesn't have the numbers while Jon's army is vulnerable to being turned. Jorah also insists that they do not make the same mistake Cersei did when refusing to aid them. The two sides agree to a truce until the Night King is vanquished and Dany regains her dragons... which she immediately sacrifices and reanimates so they can no longer be turned.

So far the Long Night has lasted for at least 6 years and is spreading to Essos with reports of undead attacks as far as Meereen. Apparently Euron has found a way to become even stronger than the last Night King and can now raise dead from hundreds of miles away.

Dany and Jon decide they must take the fight to the Night King directly. Creating a divergence with Bran's help, they manage to gather an elite force armed with dragonglass and many dragons right outside the Night King's seat of power. Qyburn and Lyanna however betray them by launching caches of wildfire upon both living and dead. Many die, including Theon, Yara, Brienne and Jaime. Night King Euron survives but retreats. Jon and Dany's forces survive but scatter after taking many casualties. Eventually however the traitors are dealt with and Dany and Jon regain some level of trust enough to storm Euron's keep.

En elite force enters the keep during the battle to confront Euron. Tyrion who stubbornly decided to join anyway, remarks "whatever happens here will echo through the ages, they will know that we fought with honor!" It was slightly out of character for him so the group simply assumed he was kinda drunk.

Euron overpowers them and prepares to finish them off but in his vanity wants a final word with a restrained undead Dany first. Dany remarks that he forgot one of them as Arya resurfaces and stabs the Night King with dragonglass which doesn't actually kill him instantly.

In his dying state he uses the last remanents of his power to resurrect all dead across Westeros and much of Essos.

Melisandre remarks "I sensed a disturbance in the force as he went down, without their master's command, the restless dead will become an even greater threat to this world. Control must be maintained, I'm afraid there must always be... a Night King now."  
Bran says "The weight of a such a burden, it must be mine, for there is no other..."  
Bran is then interrupted by Dany "No, I wanted to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms for so long I had forgotten what truly mattered. Aegon Targaryen, my nephew, he is the true heir to the Iron Throne and you are Lord Brandon Stark, Warden of the North, let this last act of service be mine. The world of the living can no longer comfort me."

Sansa looks annoyed. No lady warden of the north for her and Bran's acceptance seems to suggest that he really really doesn't want her ruling the north if he's willing to accept a title he never wanted.

As Dany ascends to her new position as Night Queen she gives everyone a final warning:

_"Now, it is time for you to go. Leave this place and never return!"_

**Conclusion**

Daenerys Stormborn continued to rule as Night Queen indefinitely, forever jailer of the dead, joined by the remaining free willed undead including Greyworm and Missandei. Jon Snow, real name Aegon Targaryen, claimed his rightful Iron Throne and married a non-Targaryen ending the cycle of incest kings and queens. The song of ice and fire had finally been played out.

Meanwhile the Night's Watch was rebuilt, mostly to keep criminals away from civilization. The Wall was rebuilt just in case Dany would ever have a change of heart and rise up against the living. Samwell Tarly however would not have to rejoin, all previous members were relieved of duty with the previous Night's Watch disbanded after having fulfilled its purpose. They could rejoin only voluntarily with a new oath. Most chose freedom.

Melisandre shattered her amulet and finally died a natural death before the break of Dawn.

Bran Stark became Warden of the North, mostly to keep Sansa away from that position of power, something Jon no longer trusted her with after seeing the naive girl he grew up with turn into Baelish II. Tyrion survived the war to become Jon's Hand of the King. Many of the refugees from Essos came back to Westeros and settled down to rebuild.

Gendry Baratheon was decreed to no longer be a bastard and became Lord of Storm's End.

Arya Stark wandered off on new adventures to Essos.

Tormund and the free folk settled in the north while the few surviving Dothraki returned to Essos wanting nothing to do with Westeros anymore after what they had just survived.

And Bronn? He long figured that it wasn't worth getting mixed up with either side. Instead of killing Tyrion or Jaime as Cersei had asked he simply decided to pull off one final heist on the Master of Coin, which as he correctly guessed Cersei was too incompetent to even suspect him of doing, took the gold and spend the remainder of his days drinking and ****ing in Dorne, a place that managed to last the Long Night without ever being breached by the dead.

The Mountain was ultimately destroyed in the final battle by Clegane who also retired in Dorne.

**The End**


End file.
